Fused Earth
Fused Earth was once the original version of the mortal plane. Fused Earth would end up being split into two dimensions known as New Earth and The Fantasme by the gods Alpha & Omega. Geography Fused Earth was a combination of the Fantasme and New Earth, with the floating isles hovering hundreds of feet above the normal earth landscape. Fused Earth had two moons that orbited the planet, one resembling the earth's moon, the other like the fantasmian moon. The floating isles and the surface tended to have climates and environments that matched. The islands did tend to cause very strange an erratic whether patterns on the surface however, and the surface tended to get a lot more rain than it does now. Flora & Fauna Humans and Fae evolved and lived together, but separated. The Fae lived atop the the floating isles, and traverse across them using their wings, while humans stayed on the surface. This version of earth was magically charged and that magic aided the evolution of many magic based species. History Fused Earth was the creation of the gods Alpha and Omega, who watched over the planet as it changed and evolved for billions of years. With a bit of pushing from them, the first sapient species where born, which the two gods adored. When the mortals began to build a civilization, the two gods decided to create themselves children who could experience the surface world, thus Fanenta and Suhkor were born. After a while, the gods began to fight over the usage of magic in the world. Alpha had believed that the mortals were learning about magic too fast and that it could potentially be dangerous. Omega deeply disagreed, and believed that magic was important for the mortals to grow spiritually. The arguing between the two grew violent, until the two of them decided to split the dimension in two. The day of the split was a dramatic and chaotic one. The ground shook with such intensity and the sun flared into an blindingly bright, blisteringly hot, oppressive force. It was believed to be the end of the world, and the mortals feared their untimely death from the sun consuming the planet. With the sound of an explosion louder than any known sound. World of Science And suddenly, there was silence. The humans of New Earth would awaken from what seemed like a long coma. The islands were gone, the elves were gone. All traces of magic that had ever existed had been completely wiped. Even the bones of dead magic creatures, cave drawings of dragons, every enchanted ore and plant, all gone. And the humans, left with out a memory of any of it. The humans would move on, they would continue to build their civilizations, get into wars, improve scientifically, form religions, all with out the meddling of magic in their lives. Occasionally, folk tales of fantastic creatures would creep into their society, but they would only ever be tales. World of Magic And suddenly, there was silence. The people of the Fantasme would awaken from what seemed like a long coma. The surface was gone, only thick storm clouds and a seemingly endless drop into nothingness. The Fae would find humans scattered everywhere on their islands, the ones who could magic. Many of them separated from family and friends. The Fantasmians did not lose their memories, and would do everything in their to some day find the rest of their planet, somehow. Generations would go by, humans would loose their magic, other races will be born, and the fantasme would end up advancing magically. Category:Fantasme Imagination Category:Locations (Fantasme) Category:Dimensions (Fantasme) Category:Ported Articles